


Jeux du Sort

by yaourtalachantilly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Fear, Français | French, Horcruxes, Short One Shot, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaourtalachantilly/pseuds/yaourtalachantilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le jeune Tom Jedusor revient à Little Hangleton...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeux du Sort

**Author's Note:**

> Une vieille fic que j'aime beaucoup, une des premières que j'ai écrite. Et aussi la seule angst, je crois bien. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Eté 1943 .  
Manoir Jedusor , Little Hangleton.

Tom Elvis Jedusor brandit sa baguette. Il déversa toute sa colère, sa haine et son dégoût dans ce simple geste. Il avait déjà beaucoup torturé et tué, mais cette fois était bien différente. Il se délecta de la vision qui s'offrait a lui : son père hurlant de douleur, se tortillait lamentablement sur le marbre froid de l'immense demeure. Tandis que le rire dément du sorcier résonnait dans le grand salon richement décoré, un éclair zébra le ciel d'été, apportant un bref éclat a la pièce, et le tonnerre retentit.

Un rebut, un déchet. Voilà ce qu'était Tom Jedusor sénior. Lui et tous ces misérables moldus. Tous ceux qui avaient fait de sa vie un enfer, ses différences et l'indifférence des autres l'emprisonnant dans la solitude.

Le maître des lieux le suppliait entre deux plaintes déchirantes, se tordant de souffrance. L'épargner ? Pourquoi donc ? Cet être n'avait-il pas abandonné sa sotte de mère a son sort ? N'était-il pas responsable de sa souffrance ?

Le futur Lord Noir posa un regard méprisant et dégoûté sur son moldu de père. Il leva sa baguette encore une fois, impitoyable. Il voulais le rendre fou de douleur, lui faire endurer en un instant celle qui avais été la sienne pendant tant d'années. Tom pris un plaisir sadique a écouter les suppliques tellement déchirantes et de plus en plus saccadées du moldu. La colère se déversait de son cœur jusque dans ce corps impur, a travers sa baguette. Il s'arrêta, rejetant la tête en arrière, savourant cet instant.

Le jeune homme se prépara a déverser toute sa haine dans un ultime sort…

Tout en murmurant des incantations, Tom Elvis Jedusor caressait la bague illustre des Gaunt, preuve de sa noble ascendance.

Pendant ce temps , Tom sénior se tortillait désespérément vers la cheminée, espérant sans doute attraper quelque objet susceptible de le protéger. Haletant, il ne réussi qu'a se couvrir de poussière, avant de s'immobiliser non loin des cadavres de ses parents, tous deux étendus les yeux grands ouverts. Puis il leva les siens, emplis de terreur, vers ce jeune homme qui lui ressemblait tant, son « fils » …

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

Il avais hurlé la formule comme s'il avais hurlé sa colère. L'éclair de lumière verte explosa, meurtrier et implacable, dans un grondement de tonnerre.

Le moldu Tom Jedusor, les yeux grands ouverts et le visage tordu par l'effrois, gisait sordidement sur le sol de son grand manoir. Le jeune sorcier Tom Elvis caressait toujours la bague des Gaunt, qui luisait maintenant d'un étrange éclat bleuté.


End file.
